Transfigured
by Bri-Anna-Alexis
Summary: One sunny day at Hogwarts school, Lily gets confused about her feelings for a certain Head Boy. When he asks her out, will she reject him for the millionth time or say yes? Lily/James Rated T because I'm a bit paranoid
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll! (: Thanks so much for reviewing on my last story! (: I owe you a giant cookie, but I'm not giving you one... yet! Anyways, Lily and James one-shot. **

**A BIG THANKS TO . FOR BETAING MY STORY! She is the bestest, check out her stories too! Or I'll use Crucio on you! I'm like Voldy, wacha! **

**Disclaimer: Me: Yo wazzup J.K.R?**

**J.K.R.: Nothing much too busy owning Harry Potter characters.**

**Me: Well, that's nice. Thanks for telling the readers that I DO NOT own Harry Potter**

**J.K.R: No problem. I got to go, bye! **

**There you have it. I do not own Harry Potter at all, except for this plot of this story. **

* * *

Alice was throwing concerned looks my direction. I flailed my arms meaning for her to stop worrying about me and just eat her food, but she was too good of a friend. Meanwhile, my brain was having a field day, debating on how to achieve revenge.

My teeth tore into my bottom lip, causing me to lose my appetite at the taste of the salty blood. I shoved away my food, staring, my eyes burning with fury, I blamed him for everything.

'Ugh! I hate that bloke Potter! What he did was low. That prank was vile; my stomach did a flip for just thinking about it. Not only did he charm Severus' clothes into a mini skirt and a tight top, but he ridiculed about how greasy his hair was. Snape looked as though he was about to explode.

I marched from the table fuming, mumbling under my breath cursing Potter's Transfiguration abilities. I heard the heavy footfalls of my best friend following my lead, wondering what had made me react this way.

"Boy, you sure seem mad about that bloody prank. Come on Lil, you have to admit Snape did look hilarious," Alice paused, glancing sideways at me, "right?" She trailed off, afraid had a soft spot. I sighed and looked away from her face.

"Yes, I have to admit he did," My friend giggled and clapped. I stopped her before she could interrupt me further. "Potter and Black are the biggest prats I've ever met." I fumed to Alice. A doubtful look from her sent me into a tizzy. "What? Do I have something on my face?" My hands shaking as they trailed along my eyebrows.

"No, you don't, it's just that you always rant about how Potter is this and that. I know you fancy him, no trying to hide that. You know you are in love with James Potter," the smirk on her face made me want to scream. I am not in love! She said knowingly. How dare she think I've fallen head over heels for James_ bloody_ Potter! Like just yesterday, he fell from his broom, I was concerned. Wait, stop it Lily, you did not just wish that Potter was okay. That is not good.

"Shut your trap, Alice! You know that is so not true. I have detested Potter ever since he first called me 'Evans'. I challenged, standing my ground. My lip quivered as I realized that I had just lied to her, about a boy. What a selfish thing to do. Luckily, once again, Ally had saved me from another embarrassing moment.

"Okay I'll buy that, for now." Alice said, ending our conversation. Albeit, I tried not to notice, but I could see her scoping me out. I knew she thought something was wrong and I didn't want to admit it.

"Mandrake." Alice and I echoed, ignoring the chatter from the Fat Lady.

I sat alone, trying to sort through my thoughts. I jumped with my eyes wide. I rushed to grab my homework from History of Magic. I couldn't believe that I had forgotten to complete this! Ignoring the calls from my friend, I looked over what I had done so far.

"Ally!" My voice came out stern and demanding. "Stop it, I have to finish this essay about the Goblin War of 1432, I'll talk to you in Defense Against the Dark Arts." I brushed away some of my hair and looked over my left shoulder. Alice was already preoccupied, for she had no time to listen to my excuse. It seemed as though she cared more about her boyfriend, Frank Longbottom, than my homework. Imagine that.

The class was done and over with, and my friendship had been temporarily fixed. The other half of the 'Friendship Heart' being a very particular and stubborn girl, I had to reason with her that the truth would all come out in time. Alice is also a very impatient person, so I hurried from the class room and to the grounds.

People were scattered about the yard, milling around and waiting for their next class. Thankfully, I had no more classes for the night, my Potions being canceled due to Slughorn being sick. The air was cool and crisp, bitterly making me wish I had brought a thicker sweater since I was going to do homework.

A thought crossed my mind: Potter had not spoken to me all day. I haven't heard one request to be his girlfriend. Silently, I returned back to work wishing that did not jinx my chances.

I pulled my Potions book and decided to work on the essay that is due next week. Professor Slughorn had us reviewing, the lesson this week is Wolfsbane. My quill moved across the paper in a fluid movement. A brittle breeze chilled me, causing my hands to shake and goose-bumps to form. I groaned as I reviewed the previous sentence; the coldness had made my hand-writing sloppy.

Warm, calloused hands obstructed my view. I yelped in surprised and scattered the ink. "Guess who, Evans?" The voice chuckled and frowned at the ink spot on his pants. "Great," he muttered.

I wish James would be more original. I guessed it was the git since he smelt of cinnamon and spearmint. I cursed myself for even remembering what the prat smelt of.

"Mmm, I don't know. Let me guess" I pretended to ponder and resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "Alice?" James moved his hands and sat in front of me. "Oh, its James." Finally, I rolled my eyes, showing him I had been sarcastic about my guess.

James groaned and fiddled with the stolen Snitch. "You would think you would give into my boyish charm and just agree to like me." Potter pouted, letting the golden ball fly farther out away from him. He grabbed it with with force, its feeble wings trying to break free.

I snorted in response, "You know, you are supposed to be Head Boy, stealing is not permitted at Hogwarts." James chucked and spoke to me like I was still a child. "For your information, I snatched this when I was in _fifth _year. So its not like I'm a bad example or anything."

"Potter, just because you've already taken it and made it another home, doesn't mean its automatically yours." I scoffed, returning to my work. James made it uncomfortable for me to work and focus by just sitting meters away, but I tried not to let it show. The breeze dried my ink faster than I could have done manually, so I was relieved. Carefully, the rolled parchment was placed back into my bag. I was about to stand up, when James cleared his throat.

His face was tight with determination. It shocked me to actually see _the_ James Potter thinking. James looked up at me with hope filling his hazel eyes. A free hand leapt up and ran through his already ruffled hair. "Evans," he paused, and I could hear the nervousness in his voice. This was unlike Potter. "Lily, I've got a question for you before you leave." I had simply turned around, preparing to leave, I was ready to hear him out, and I guess James felt the need to add that.

"Go on." I urged, annoyed. My stomach agreed with me, it was nearing dinner time,

"Would you go to Hogsmeade this weekend with me? Please say yes, Lily. If you go with me and have a horrible time then I won't ever bother you again. I swear on the Fat Lady's potrait." He said, his eyes urging me to agree. I sighed and glared at the pleading boy with circle-rimmed glassed. I wondered what was next, getting onto his knees and truly begging? "Lily?" He rushed my name in a concerned fashion. The sound of my name, rolling off his tongue surprised me. For once, I didn't actually mind it.

"I-" stuttering, I hurried an excuse. Without another word, I hurried away to the confines of the castle.

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Hope you enjoyed the story. To get your big cookie click on the little blue button that says "REVIEW THIS STORY"  
Once you click on it, you will come back to the bottom of this page and get your big cookie.**

***GIVES YOU A BIG COOKIE* (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey ya'll 'nother chapter in Transfigured! (: Lame, but still!~! It's a drabble! (:**

**Disclaimer: Fred plz tell I don't own Harry Potter **

**Fred: Of course not, you moron! **

* * *

After I escaped from James' presence, I sprinted to the bathroom. Myrtle eyed me suspiciously, as my bag lay discarded by the door. I collapsed to a pile on the floor, mumbling nonsense.

A single tear dripped from my eye, I was awful under pressure.

"What are you doing in here?" I jumped at her voice.

"N-Nothing." I stuttered. A Head Girl should not be crying over something senseless. Already embarrassed enough from crying, I walked to the Great Hall. I took a seat beside him, surprised at my own boldness.

"What about eight o' clock?"

* * *

**You like it? Mkay then... R&R plz! You get a big cookie (Cookie is so not better then Hedwig!, Fred! ;0)**


End file.
